


Do You Like The Way I Flick My Tongue?

by Sam_Haine



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Steve Harrington, Breakfast, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Professors, Shameless Smut, Sugar Daddy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Haine/pseuds/Sam_Haine
Summary: After his Daddy gets mad at him, Steve goes about trying to make it right.





	Do You Like The Way I Flick My Tongue?

**Author's Note:**

> This was requesred on tumblr... ppl like the SugarBabySteve and SugarDaddyBilly dynamic... so do I...

Do You Like The Way I Flick My Tongue? 

 

Billy slowly blinks his eyes open, retinas burning with the soft sunlight that's infiltrating his room through the thick grey drapes. 

His head is a blurry mess and he feels slightly irritated for some unexplained reason. His body is stiff and almost all of his muscles are tight with tension. There is a soreness in his neck that he thinks is probably from high blood pressure and who could blame him? Yesterday he'd attempted to mark some of his student's work on their mid-term, incourse exam on the methodical application of causation to historical writing. Turns out, a better alternative would have been smashing his head in the fridge door and then microwaving it for three minutes. 

Seriously, the kind of responses he'd gotten was more than disappointing. It was enraging and an accurate reflection of how poorly his student's thought processes were. And what disappointed him even more was the fact that he'd always strived to be _that_ lecturer who treated his students as equals and encouraged them to think for themselves. His efforts turned out to be for naught because all he got back on the response papers was regurgitation after regurgitation about the same bloody answer; _Events in history occurred due to a number of connected reasons, this is why historians utilize causation._ No citations, no repudiations of the view- nothing. 

He'd left his office in a dark mood and had entered his modest mansion in the same mood. Steve, his poor little boy had gotten the worst of his frustrations and had ended up sleeping in the other room. Billy felt terrible about that. He shouldn't have fucking yelled at the delicate thing. Should've known it would've only scare the boy. Steve was one of his students at Kent University. Not a top performer, but he tried his damn best and Billy appreciated it. At least Steve wasn't in that Historiography class. 

Which goes to reason that he shouldn't have raised his voice at the small brunette when all he'd asked was if his Daddy wanted dinner brought up to his room. 

And speaking of his adorable sugar baby... where the hell was he? 

Usually if they fought and it was always Billy who took the other room. The only time Steve had ended up in the other room was because he'd asked Billy for some space. But the morning after Billy had found the boy curled up next to him, snoring quietly into his blonde curls. Today, Steve was nowhere in sight. Billy felt his senses immediately sharpen as he wakes up fully. He took his Daddy duties very seriously when it came to his baby. 

He gets to his feet and stretches before slipping on a black pair of boxers. Downstairs is cold with the chilly morning air but it doesn't feel dead. Instead, he sees a light coming from the kitchen and smells toast and raspberries. Slowly, he enters the kitchen to find his baby boy at the stove with a frying pan on the heat and a plate in hand. Billy sighs in relief and sidles up behind his boy. Ocean blue eyes take in the small, pale body covered just barely by _his_ collegiate t-shirt from Leicester- the one he wore as a final year student there. Steve's pert little peach-butt is barely covered and Billy can make out the white lacy panties under his boy's clothes. 

"Mmm, morning baby." He rumbles, pressing his solid morning wood against Steve's butt. 

Steve squeaks in surprise, totally caught off-guard but soon melting into his Daddy's touch. 

"D- ...Daddy... uh, morning...mm..." 

Billy captures his boy's sweet pink lips in a deep kiss, rendering the pretty young thing boneless as his hand releases the pan with a loud clang against the stove-top. 

Steve's neck smells fucking divine- like sugar and vanilla and spice, as Billy buries his nose there, teeth nipping gently at the pale neck. Billy wraps his large muscled arms around his boy's torso, rubbing his belly affectionately. Steve whimpers under the touch and presses his butt back into his Daddy's hard cock. 

"You smell like heaven baby girl." Billy whispers into Steve's ear, biting down gently on the lobe, making the boy whine in pleasure. His hand slips under _his_ t-shirt to slide down into the boy's panties but then suddenly Steve is pulling away. 

"Your toast is ready. Take a seat Daddy." The brunette informs him sweetly, transplanting the three slices of buttered toast to a plate and setting it on the table. Billy frowns but sits in front of the plate obediently. Steve grins at him while pouring a glass of fresh pink grapefruit juice into a crystal glass. He places the glass next to Billy's breakfast along with a few fresh raspberries next to his toast. 

"Hope you enjoy your breakfast." Steve says softly, smiling brilliantly at him looking like the fucking sunshine itself. 

"Th- thanks baby... But-" 

Billy stops talking when Steve takes off his shirt, exposing his pale body and dusky pink nipples that Billy just wants to suck on. The white panties cling low on his waist, highlighting prominent pale hipbones and a cute navel. The boy's little cock is dark pink underneath the white lace, dripping and hard. Without another word, Steve gets down on his hands and knees and crawls under the table until he's kneeling right between Billy's legs. The little soft hands spreading his knees apart shake him out of his reverie. 

"Sweetheart, what're you doing?" He chokes out as Steve pulls his thick cock out of its confines. He gets impossibly harder when he feels those little soft fingers on his hot skin, barely fitting around the thickness. He _loves_ his boy's little fingers. Loves how tiny they look around his prick. 

"Just eat your breakfast Daddy. Let me take care of you." Steve moans softly, stroking up and down experimentally before spitting on the red tip, slicking up his Daddy. 

Interesting exercise Billy thinks as he takes a bite of his toast. It tastes good but that's not why he's fucking growling and groaning in pleasure. His baby's fucking suckling the tip of his cock like a hungry, greedy, needy little whore. 

"Oh- ...God, fuck baby..." He shudders out as Steve takes him all the way down his throat. His hips jerk roughly and Steve chokes hard. 

"Sh- sorry baby boy..." 

"Uhm... fine- ...Daddy. Keep... mm, eating." Steve pants out wetly, Billy _feeling_ the slickness of his baby's spit on his cock. Billy proceeds to eat with his left hand while his right hand reaches down for Steve's pretty hair, tugging on it roughly, shoving the boy's throat deeper on his dick. Steve chokes again but soldiers on through it bravely, whining as spit and precum drools from his lips, his Daddy's hard, thick cock forcing his mouth wide open. 

"Suck it baby boy... _fuck yeah_ c'mon... take Daddy deep." 

Steve gasps and coughs, pulling off the length to gasp for breath brokenly, small hand stroking up and down diligently. Billy _loves_ when his little boy is in a slutty mood like right now. His princess would stop at nothing until her King came down her well-trained and well-used gullet. 

"C'mon princess, get that dirty mouth on Daddy's cock now..." He growls deeply, hand tugging insistently on the long brunette strands. 

Steve obediently slurps the salty slick dick back into his mouth, braining his Daddy like he deserves. 

" _Fuck princess..._ that throat is _fuckin tight_ , just like your pussy..." 

Steve sobs at that.

Billy can feel the muscles coiling in his stomach. 

_He's close._

"Fuck! Baby... open wide! Fuck yes.... open up wide baby... take Daddy's cum..." 

In a second, both of his hands are in Steve's hair, tugging hard, his hips thrusting in the boy's face, cock fucking his pretty mouth. Steve cries out and swallows all of it like the good boy he is. He waits patiently afterwards for his Daddy's spasms to stop, his mouth obediently pliant to the dying thrusts. It all goes sliding hot and salty down his throat. 

_He's a slut for the taste of his Daddy's semen._

As Billy sighs, breathing out heavily, Steve gently slides his swollen lips off the softening cock, kissing the tip. He glances down at his own little cock in his white lace panties. He didn't cum even though he was practically _bursting_ in the delicate material. His Daddy's pleasure came first.

"C'mere sweetheart." Daddy's call is soft and gentle, coaxing his baby boy from on his knees to sitting with his pretty long legs spread on Billy's lap. His cock is still out and Steve whimpers quietly as the heated flesh brushes against his bare thigh. 

"Oh, looks like we have a little problem here. Hm baby?" Billy coos sweetly in his ear, slipping a large hand inside the lacy panties. Steve gasps out with a short whine as his little red cock is engulfed by his Daddy's long fingers. The other strong hand is around Steve's arched back, supporting him from bruising against the table's edge. He whimpers as the fire builds up in his belly, making his muscles tighten and his legs shake. 

"C'mon baby girl. Cum for Daddy." 

He's ready to cum. 

"Da- ...Daddy- please!" He chokes out in a high pitch, his throat constricting as he wails out, face buried in his Daddy's neck. His cum splashes wetly across Daddy's fist, drenching it as harsh heaves wrack Steve's small, pale body. He sobs, fresh tears rolling down his cheek out of nowhere. 

"That's it sweetheart... that's my good girl." Billy rumbles, nuzzling his nose in Steve's drenched hair. He brings his hand up to Steve's lips and moans appreciatively as the boy licks up all of his cum. When they're done, Steve remains hidden in the refuge of Billy's neck while Billy's hand strokes and rubs the boy's back soothingly. He waits a few moments for the boy to catch his breath. 

"You want to tell me what _all that_ was about princess?" He murmurs softly in Steve's ear, kissing it a few times. 

Steve shakes his head at first. 

"C'mon baby, you know I don't like that." Billy sighs, sounding like a disappointed parent. 

He feels Steve deflate against his chest and mutters softly, 

"I- ...I know m'not... smart or anything... I can't do much of anything for you... I just- ...wanted to be good for you Daddy. I just- I'm good at servicing you... you can use me to-" 

Billy freezes, grabbing Steve by the face with both hands, looking straight into the boy's teary brown doe-eyes. 

"No baby, listen to me, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn'tve yelled at you. I got mad at work and I came home with that mood hanging over me like a dark cloud. But baby I swear to God it had _nothing_ to do with you." 

Steve sobs softly, trying to hide his face but Billy holds him in place firmly.

"Baby, _look at me."_

A little adorable hiccup and then those huge, forest puppy eyes focus on him again. 

"You're my world. My precious little boy. I _promise you_ , you're not with me to make me feel good. This relationship is mutual, and I'll do anything to keep you happy, you hear me?" 

Steve's blushing now as he nods his head, wiping away at the stupid tears rolling down his face. 

"I just thought you didn't want me anymore..." He mumbles, as Billy takes a napkin and wipes at his nose. 

"Never, angel. I'll always want you. And I'll keep kicking myself for last night. You're perfect. Okay?" 

Steve follows Billy's nodding with a little nod of his own. 

"Okay Daddy. Love you." 

Billy chuckles, pulling his precious boy into his chest, arms tight around him.

"Love you too Princess."

**Author's Note:**

> Now going to sleep...


End file.
